


Enveloped

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Daisy has a bit of an accident and Eggsy's feeling lost. He hates that he can't always keep her from getting hurt. He needs something from his Master and Sir...something they gladly provide.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	Enveloped

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the "Driving the Nail" universe, but you really don't HAVE to read the other stories to follow this one.
> 
> Kink - double penetration

“What’s all this?” Harry stares at Merlin’s back in shock.

“Welcome back, Harry,” Merlin says without turning around. “It will be dinner when I’m done with it.”

“But you’re using the stove…and a pot. And a long-handled spoon. You’re only allowed the pot and long-handled spoon combination with permission from Eggsy.”

“I am aware,” Merlin says with a sigh. He gives the pot one more stir before placing the spoon on the ceramic spoon rest and turning around. “I have permission. This is simply sauce from the batch in the freezer. I’m allowed to slowly reheat it on the stove, and to make the pasta at half-seven.”

“Where’s Eggsy?” Harry demands.

“Ye have been gone a fortnight and that’s the greeting I get? ‘Where’s Eggsy’? I see where I fit in your life now, husband,” Merlin grumbles.

“Oh shut up.” Harry goes over and gives him a thorough kiss. “As if I didn’t have you in my ear for most of that fortnight.”

Merlin gives him a warm hug. “I missed ye.”

“And I you.” Harry kisses the side of Merlin’s neck. “But you haven’t answered my question.”

“He’s at the hospital. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be, so…”

“At the hospital?” Harry absolutely does not shriek.

“Aye. He…”

“Hamish McNair,” Harry says firmly, taking Merlin by the shoulders and stepping him back a bit. “What…is going…on?”

“Oh,” Merlin says, realizing his error. “Eggsy isn’t IN hospital. He’s there with Daisy and Michelle.”

“Daisy and Michelle?” Harry gasps in horror.

“They took an outing to the park today, and Daisy fell from the climbing bars. They think it’s a broken forearm, nothing more.”

“Nothing more. NOTHING MORE?”

“Calm down, Harry, ye have had much worse.” Merlin goes back to his sauce.

“Yes, but I’m not a sweet little girl who is probably terrified. Poor little thing,” Harry muses.

“Well, Eggsy is there, and their mother, so I’m sure she will be fine. He just didn’t want Michelle to deal with it alone,” Merlin says with a shrug. Their relationship with Eggsy’s mother has slowly improved, but it’s obvious he still doesn’t have a very high opinion of her.

“He’s such a good son,” Harry says with a fond smile.

“Go make your drink and get changed. They’ve been at the A and E since about half-two. I’m hoping he’ll be home soon. He told us to eat without him.”

“I don’t want to eat without him.”

“Either do I, which is why the sauce is cooking slowly,” Merlin says.

Harry does as his husband suggests, stopping at the living room to make himself a drink before heading upstairs to change. He hangs up his suit and dons a more comfortable pair of trousers and a jumper before shooting a quick text to Eggsy, sending his love and support to Daisy. Merlin is still busy in the kitchen so Harry tiptoes into the office and opens his laptop.

“HARRY!” Merlin bellows.

“Yes, Hamish?”

“Ye will NOT shop for that child.”

“I wasn’t!” Harry insists, guiltily looking down at the toy webpage he’s just opened up. “I’m doing work.”

Footsteps briskly trot down the hall and Harry hurriedly tries to bring up a new website. “Let me see,” Merlin demands.

“No. I’m busy. I’m filing my report, if you must know,” Harry says haughtily.

“Ye forget I can go in and see every keystroke…”

“She’s hurt! She deserves a treat.”

“Harry.”

“One gift. She won’t be able to run about and play much right now…what about some sort of educational video game? She likes those.”

“Very well. ONE,” Merlin says, pointing his spoon at Harry before leaving the office.

“She’ll need something to go around the game to protect it in transit,” Harry mumbles, opening the site for Daisy’s favorite stuffed toys.

“M’home,” Eggsy calls out wearily, hanging up his key and toeing off his trainers.

He’s shocked by the sudden onslaught of tall middle-aged men. “How is she?” Merlin demands, pulling Eggsy in for a hug.

“How are YOU? Was it awful? Did she cry much?” Harry asks, shoving Merlin out of the way so he can hug Eggsy as well.

“Oi, Harry, oxygen,” Eggsy gasps as Harry squeezes him. “And welcome home.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry smiles bashfully as he releases him.

“She’s doing fine, was brave as hell. That’s my girl,” Eggsy says proudly. “Clean break, easily mended. She’s already talking about people signing her cast.”

“I knew it. Daisy is a brave lass, no-nonsense,” Merlin says approvingly.

“And you?” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hand. 

“Fine. Got her and Mum settled at their place, and here I am, ready for dinner,” Eggsy says. He turns toward the stairs. 

“Wait.” Merlin puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “I dinnae think ye are telling the whole truth.”

“I…” Eggsy looks at their handsome faces, both drawn into lines of concern. “Can we talk about it after dinner? I really am hungry.”

“Fair enough, but we will be talking about it,” Merlin says sternly. Eggsy nods and trots up the steps to change and wash up.

When he returns to the kitchen he stops in the doorway and simply watches Harry and Merlin interact. Merlin is spooning pasta into large bowls while Harry leans against the counter and talks to him. Harry looks so handsome in his charcoal trousers and a navy blue jumper, and Merlin, of course, looks absolutely menacing, even with steaming bowls in his hands. Eggsy is the luckiest bloke ever.

“Our lad could do his part and set the table,” Merlin says without looking up.

“Course. Sorry.” Eggsy scurries into the room and grabs spoons and forks.

“Wait.” Harry takes him by the elbow. “I haven’t gotten a proper welcome home kiss.”

“My apologies,” Eggsy says with a grin. He allows Harry to pull him into an embrace, sighing as Harry’s strong lips press against his own.

“I just lost my appetite.” Merlin places a bowl at each seat.

“Aw, Merlin, you jealous? I’m sorry…figured you two said your hellos by now.” Eggsy winks at Harry as he steps away.

“I am nae jealous,” Merlin informs him. “Although I did not get a kiss from you OR my husband like that.”

“Aw,” Eggsy says again, pressing himself against Merlin and giving him a hard kiss. “Better?”

“Slightly.” But Eggsy sees the top of Merlin’s head turning pink.

Harry pours everyone beverages and they take their seats. “Thank you, Hamish…this is a lovely thing to come home to,” Harry says, greedily scooping food into his mouth.

“I didn’t do much. Our lad made the sauce. I simply thawed, reheated, and stirred.” But Merlin still looks proud.

“How was your mission, Harry?” Eggsy asks politely. He knows he’ll never get all the information, but he always asks. He’s interested in their work, but doesn’t need the specifics. He doesn’t need to hear if Harry put himself into the path of death.

“It went rather well, actually. A few rough patches, but it worked out in the end.” Harry smiles fondly at his husband. “Hamish managed to get me through.”

“No thanks to you.” Merlin glares at him. “How I’m supposed to do my job when ye willingly disobey me…”

“Come now, you know you enjoy watching me get myself out of a mess.”

“You ARE a mess,” Merlin grumbles.

They continue to chat as they eat, and then Harry stands. “I will clean up,” he volunteers. 

“You just got home. I’ll clean up.” Eggsy jumps up and starts gathering bowls.

“Nae, lad,” Merlin says, and Eggsy freezes. “Why don’t ye sit down and talk to us about what has ye upset?”

Harry takes the bowls from Eggsy and quietly starts cleaning up. Eggsy slowly sits down. “Well, it ain’t a big deal,” he begins, feeling foolish.

“We have agreed upon total communication, pet,” Merlin reminds him. “If something has ye unhappy, and talking about it with us could help, it is what must be done.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy almost whispers. “It’s Daisy,” he finally says. Harry looks at him with an alarmed expression on his face. “No, she’s fine,” he says hurriedly. “Today was just one of those things that happens to kids. They play, sometimes they get hurt. I just…” He runs a hand through his hair. What he’s feeling is ridiculous, at least to him, but it’s like an itching under his skin. “I worked so hard to keep her safe,” he says. He waits for Harry to run water in the sink and turn it off before continuing. “Was so worried about Dean hurting her. His own kid and he had NO problem yelling at her or threatening her. She was fucking petrified of him. Would run to me before she ever went to him. She smiled for ME, not him.” Eggsy can’t stop the small grin. “One time she accidentally called me Da. Thankfully he weren’t around to hear THAT. But I’m always the one that saved her. I was her protector, like. And today I couldn’t protect her.”

“Darling, you know you cannot keep her safe and unharmed forever,” Harry points out.

“I DO know that, which is why I’m stupid for feeling this way,” Eggsy mumbles.

“Nae, lad,” Merlin snaps. “It is far from stupid.” His face softens and he reaches for Eggsy’s hand. “I understand.”

“You do?” Harry and Eggsy say as one. 

Merlin glares at them both. “Aye. I work so hard to get proper intel, to prepare the best mission parameters. I do it for every agent. It is my job and I want to do it well. Ye have a large heart, Eggsy, and when ye care for someone, ye feel it is YOUR job to protect them and keep them safe. I try to protect all my agents, but every time I send my husband out into the field, my entire being yearns to go with him.”

“Hamish,” Harry whispers.

“I know he is a complete and utter badass who can take care of himself. But I still want to shield him, to nose around every corner to make sure he isn’t walking into danger. But I cannae do that…and ye cannae do that for the lass. She needs to learn to care for herself.” Merlin blushes. “And if either one of ye makes a smart remark about what I just said, it will not end well for ye.”

Eggsy satisfies himself with giving Merlin a very tender and loving smile, punctuated with a few pats to his hand. Harry walks over and gives his husband a very long, very thorough kiss. “I love you,” Harry murmurs. “Mostly because you admitted I am a complete and utter badass.”

“Ye are a complete and utter ARSE most of the time,” Merlin grumbles, but he leans into Harry’s touch for the briefest of moments. “Now then.” Merlin turns back to Eggsy. “What will make ye feel better? Do ye need to kneel for us? Or do ye need to be a puppy?”

“No,” Eggsy says thoughtfully. “Those usually help, but I don’t think I need them tonight. I…I’d like for the three of us to go to bed, though, if that would be okay?” His voice is shy; it’s rare that he instigates things like this in the bedroom.

“I for one am quite amenable,” Harry says as he dries his hands. “I’ve been away from both of you for a fortnight.”

“I suppose I could be convinced,” Merlin says with a grin. “Why don’t ye take JB out, Eggsy, and I will wipe the table.”

“Okay.” Eggsy whistles for his dog, feeling better for the first time in hours.

When he arrives in the bedroom he finds Merlin and Harry already undressed down to their pants. “Christ, you coulda waited for me,” Eggsy pouts.

“We wanted to be ready for you, darling,” Harry says.

“I like undressing you.” Eggsy continues to pout.

“We will just have to undress you,” Merlin says, walking over and reaching for the hem of Eggsy’s hoodie.

Eggsy stops pouting. “Guess that’s okay.” He helpfully puts his arms up and allows Merlin to remove his hoodie and vest. Merlin slowly runs his hands over Eggsy’s bare skin and he sighs. “Love your hands.”

“I love putting my hands on ye, lad,” Merlin murmurs. They kiss for a moment as Harry walks up to stand behind Eggsy.

“What can we do for you, my boy?” Harry murmurs against the back of Eggsy’s neck. 

Eggsy leans back and allows their love to wrap around him and settle his soul. “Want you,” he finally whispers. “Both of you. Together. Need both of you.”

“Are ye sure?” Merlin cups Eggsy’s face in his large hand. “While it is a wonderful experience, I worry each time we do it.”

“I am sure,” Eggsy promises.

Before he knows what’s happening the remaining clothing is stripped from his body and he finds himself naked on the bed. Harry curls himself over him, kissing the side of his throat as his hands wander over Eggsy’s body. Merlin gathers supplies before joining them on Eggsy’s other side. “How would you like us, darling boy?”

“I don’t…I don’t care,” Eggsy groans as Harry’s slender fingers find his nipples. 

“Come here then.” Merlin rolls onto his back, bringing Eggsy with him. He settles Eggsy’s knees on either side his own legs before stroking the hard cock bobbing out in front of Eggsy’s body. “Kiss me, lad,” Merlin says hungrily.

“Gladly.” Eggsy sighs happily as he feels Merlin’s large hands cradle his waist. He leans down and kisses him, starting at the top of his bald head and working his way down to his lips. “Fuck!” he gasps as Harry’s hands spread him and an elegant finger starts to tease. “Master,” he whines. “Please…”

“Please what, pet?” Merlin says, biting Eggsy’s chin.

“Want you,” Eggsy begs. His entire body feels as if it’s begging for them.

“Ye shall have me, lad. Ye shall have us both,” Merlin promises. “But ye know your Sir must get ye ready for us.”

“I know, but…” Eggsy shudders. He doesn’t quite know why he feels such a sense of urgency. All he knows is that he needs his Master and his Sir…as soon as possible.

“Trust us to take care of ye,” Merlin murmurs.

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy manages, crying out as two fingers slide inside.

Harry and Merlin soon wreck him into a ball of nerves and begging. Merlin twists his nipples as he sucks at Eggsy’s neck, and Harry’s tongue and fingers work Eggsy open and then maneuver him so Merlin can slowly push inside. “Christ, lad, ye are perfect,” Merlin groans. 

“That is beautiful,” Harry breathes. “I love watching the two of you.”

“Need you too,” Eggsy moans as he slowly rides Merlin’s hard cock. “Need you…need you both filling me, please Sir…”

“All in good time,” Harry promises, his hand smoothing over the bottom of Eggsy’s spine.

Eggsy focuses on Merlin, on the way his cock is filling him each time he sinks down. Merlin’s perfect hands rest at his hips, occasionally squeezing when Eggsy seats himself. Soon Harry starts working him open even more, fingers working in tandem with Merlin’s cock. Finally Harry’s hand presses at the small of Eggsy’s back and he bends forward. “Yes,” Eggsy hisses.

“If it is too much, ye tell us,” Merlin warns, and Eggsy finds the strength to nod.

“Fuuuuuuck,” he groans as the head of Harry’s cock starts to slide in along with Merlin.

The next minutes or hours or years blur into a haze of pain and pleasure. He loves this, loves serving his Master and Sir. He loves taking them into his body, joining them all in a way they’ve never shared with anyone else. Harry comes first and eventually withdraws, leaving Eggsy with a feeling of loss. He actually starts to cry, and Merlin rolls him onto his back before thrusting inside. The Scottish burr is soft and tender in his ear as Merlin whispers sweet things against his shoulder. Harry’s hand slides between them, and Eggsy comes with a cry as Merlin finishes inside him.

Tears continue to slide down his cheeks as he pants for breath. Merlin pulls out and curls himself around Eggsy as Harry goes for a flannel. Eggsy barely focuses on the warm cloth moving over his skin. All he needs are the strong arms that currently wrap around him, and soon a second set wrap around him from the other side. “Are you all right, dear boy?” Harry’s eyes run over his face.

“M’fine,” Eggsy murmurs.

“Talk when ye are ready, lad,” Merlin says, kissing his forehead.

Eggsy snuggles between them for a long moment. “I love you,” he finally says when his body stops quivering. “Love you both so much. Don’t deserve you.”

“I dinnae believe that to be true,” Merlin says.

“You are a gift to us both, Eggsy,” Harry adds.

“Thanks for looking after me.”

“The way you feel about Daisy…your need to protect her because you love her so much…that is what we feel for you.” Harry kisses his cheek, his earlobe, his shoulder.

“Mmmm.” Eggsy can’t manage much more than that, but it seems to be enough. Merlin chuckles and rests a protective hand on his hip, while Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair.


End file.
